Natsuko Mitsuru
Natsuko Mitsuru (満夏子 Mitsuru Natsuku) is a former Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Currently and for unknown reasons, she is allied with Kaede Mikazuki. Appearance Natsuko is a slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight dark hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style". Natsuko dons an elaborate blazer with a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of gloves. On her legs, Natsuko wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of thigh-high boots and sit under a short frilled skirt. On her head, Natsuko ties a ribbon, with the ends of the bow pointing straight up, giving them the appearance of animal ears. Personality History Centuries before the main storyline, Natsuko was a member of the Gotei 13, part of the 11th Division. Through unknown circumstances, she met Kaede, and, fascinated by her power, defected and joined her, in an effort to gain more power for herself. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Natsuko possesses a large amount of spiritual energy, outclassing most Captains with ease. She has masterful control of her own spirit energy, able to release it in bursts, compress it to enhance her own pwoer for brief moments, much like Tensa Zangetsu. Her spirit energy is a dark crimson. Enhanced Durability: Natsuko, due to her Zanpakutō's nature, is geared to have her body take punishment, and as such is able to tank through things that would harm other people. Due to her Zanpakutō's ability to increase her power through increasing damage, she can use her own spiritual power to heighten her durability to lower damage on atatcks that strike in the beginning of battle. Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Strength: Natsuko, despite her feminine frame, is a very powerful individual. When using full strength, simply being struck by her sheathed blade can feel like getting hit by an oncoming truck. When her blade is unsheathed, it's power seems to dramatically increased, as she can impact even diamond. Zanpakutō Kigami (基盤神 Base God) is the name of Natsuko's Zanpakutō. While sealed, it resembles a traditional, Japanese long-sword with a round cross-guard and a rope tied to the dark-coloured scabbard which has light-coloured chape. Shikai: Kigami's release command is unknown; however, when in Shikai, the nodachi's blade becomes serrated and more dangerous-looking. In addition, it gains demonic spikes on the tsuba and at the end of the grip. Running along the blade is several runic symbols which play a significant part in Kigami's ability. Shikai Special Ability: Reflecting Natsuko's desire for power, Kigami's power increases every time she is injured significantly. Every time blood seeps from her body, Kigami collects stray spiritual energy from the vicinity and draws it to Natsuko's wound, causing the wound to absorb it at the expense of widening her injury. This process of this action takes a mere second; the spiritual energy absorbs drastically augments her physical and spiritual strength; all in the attempt to stay ahead of her foes. However, for this ability to keep active, each attack Natsuko must be struck with has to be stronger that the last in order to keep the ability surging. Once at a certain level of power, Natsuko is able to manipulate the blood from her wounds in order to assault her foes; controlling it as if was an extension of her own body. *'Ryūketsu-gō' (流血号, "Bloody Typhoon"): Natsuko unleashes a powerful tornado of blood from Kigami starting from the runic symbols which travels towards her foe at speeds. Instead of causing damage immediately, the tornado dissipates and latches onto her target; causing them to be covered in blood. Over time, as Natsuko receives more and more damage and her ability boosts her, when she snaps her fingers, her blood violently reacts, disintegrating anything it touches; or to be more accurate, it seals away their spiritual energy for a brief moment, allowing Natsuko to get in a killing blow more often than not. Ryūketsu-gō becomes more and more powerful the further Natsuko is boosted by her ability. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Shinigami Category:LGBT Characters